warriors_bound_to_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
StarClan
'''StarClan' are the deceased warrior ancestors of the Clans who live on in spirit form after dying, and watch over the living Clan cats. There is no specific leader for StarClan since there are many cats from all five Clans that work together. They are responsible for sending signs and omens to the living cats. Description General :StarClan are the deceased ancestors, descendants, and Clanmates of the Clan cats. Cats are only allowed to join StarClan when they die if they have lived an honorable life and followed the warrior code. If a cat doesn't live an honorable life, then that cat will end up in the Dark Forest, also known as the Place of No Stars. StarClan cats don't have to be in a Clan at the time of their death to be welcomed to StarClan. :When a Clan cat dies, they will be guided to StarClan by a deceased cat who played an important part in their life, such as a mentor or a cherished family member. When a cat dies and goes to join StarClan, they merely close their eyes and reopen them. When a leader loses a life, that life appears in StarClan as a very faint copy of the leader, but they are unable to communicate in any way to other StarClan cats until the leader loses their final life. :StarClan cats leave starry paw prints, their eyes shine like stars, and their pelts glow with a strange light that makes them look like they have stars in their fur. Frost sparkles at their paws and glitters in their eyes. Their pelts shine like ice and carry all the scents of the seasons: the tang of leaf-bare, the green scent of greenleaf, the musk of leaf-fall, and the sweet blossom of newleaf. The cats' spirits remain in StarClan until they are forgotten by all living and dead cats over a long time and earned their own peace, causing them to fade away to little more than ghost-like images of themselves. It is possible for a StarClan cat to be killed again, but they are transported to The Forgotten Eternity. Relation to living cats :StarClan act somewhat like guardians to the living Clan cats, often warning them of dangers ahead or to guide them in times of need. Ancestors usually watch over the living cats of their former Clan, and especially over cats who were close to them in their lifetime. Living cats visit StarClan in their dreams, although StarClan cats are able to appear even in the waking world, but such appearances are rare. :Medicine cats are specially bonded with StarClan, and they are the cats who are usually contacted by their ancestors. At every half-moon, the medicine cats and medicine cat apprentices of each Clan go to their sacred place, the Moonpool, to speak with their ancestors, to seek advice or to learn of things awaiting in their futures. To receive the signs of StarClan, medicine cats drink the cool water of the Moonpool to initiate their dreams. :Besides medicine cats, StarClan cats sometimes send messages to leaders, warriors, or even Non-Clan cats. Other creatures may also be given a warning or prophecy for the Clans. All Clan cats give thanks to StarClan after catching prey for the life the prey has given to feed the Clan. Ceremonies :All Clan ceremonies are believed to be supervised by StarClan. The Clan leader performing a ceremony calls upon the warrior ancestors, and promotes a cat to their new rank by the powers of StarClan. The leader asks that StarClan welcome them by a new name, such as when a kit is named an apprentice. :StarClan has the greatest role during leadership ceremonies, giving the new leader their nine lives and new name.Each of the lives are granted by a single ancestor, usually a cat the new leader had cherished when the cat was alive such as a loved family member or mentor. When a life is granted to a leader, they are given a special gift or attribute to make them a good leader, such as endurance, courage or strength. Life in StarClan :Once a cat reaches StarClan, they learn all about the territories, including the story of SkyClan. Cats in StarClan are restored to the age in which they were happiest. They also do not age in StarClan. Cats who die keep their name at the highest rank they had or would have achieved. :There is always plenty of prey, so hunting is easy, and cats have no defined tasks (such as hunting and training). They are free to do as they please, so they are mostly content except when seeing living cats suffer. :StarClan has no hierarchy, and there is no defined leader or deputy and cats respect each other in StarClan, although cats respect those who were their leaders or mentors in the living world. :Once a StarClan cat ceases to be remembered by any living or dead cats, they will slowly seem to appear as the faintest star and will live their life in StarClan peacefully and alone. Usually, they do not send dreams to any living cats except on special occasions. *Certain StarClan cats may be told of the "Star-filled Pool," but it's difficult to find and secluded in a smaller part of StarClan's forests. *The only available place for StarClan cats to hurt each other is in "the circle," a small clearing in the center of StarClan. Any cat that dies here will be sent to The Forgotten Eternity. Other ancestors :The opposite of StarClan is the Place of No Stars, or Dark Forest, which is where cats who had committed the worst possible crimes when they had lived go when they die. It has a sort of border with StarClan's hunting grounds, appearing as a wall of mist. StarClan cats can enter the Place of No Stars, but when they do, they risk being unable to escape, and might be trapped forever in the dark, eerily lit forest. Cats who make up the Place of No Stars, on the other hand, have no choice but to stay where they are. Territory :StarClan's hunting grounds are described as a moonlit night landscape in greenleaf, a land of mist and shadows. It resembles the landscape of the forest territories, and several locations exist in both the waking world and in StarClan. :For the living cats, StarClan's territory appears as a large, cloudy-looking swath of stars, which has been confirmed to be the Milky Way. Clan cats believe that, upon dying and joining StarClan, a new star appears in Silverpelt. On the other hand, the stars are sometimes regarded as representing the living cats instead of the dead ones. Fourtrees :The sacred places of the Clans exist in both the waking world and StarClan's hunting grounds. Fourtrees is one of these locations. Fourtrees is the most commonly seen landmark in the cats dreams when visiting StarClan (such as a cat during their leadership ceremony). Even though it was destroyed by Twolegs, Fourtrees still exists in StarClan, as it will always be remembered by the cats. Warm-Rocks :Warm-Rocks is a place in StarClan territory that is a relaxing spot, similar to Sunningrocks in the old forest. Star-filled Pool :A secluded pool surrounded by warm stone embedded in pawprints of ancient ancestors. The water reflects stars in the navy sky and any StarClan cat that touches their nose to the pool can find their way to the real world in a sort of 'ghost form.' Once touching a cat, they can communicate to them in their dreams, and sometimes, even in real life. Trivia Interesting facts *StarClan cats don't remember how they died. See also *List of StarClan cats Category:Clans and groups